


look within to the real me

by wjh



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Spoilers, change your mind, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: on their way back to earth, steven talks about pink steven.





	look within to the real me

**Author's Note:**

> to fulfill a [request](https://starkgold.tumblr.com/post/183458659556/just-read-your-steven-universe-story-and-would) i got a while ago on tumblr (: 
> 
> if you haven't seen change your mind yet, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. THANKS! this takes place approx. after the fight with white diamond and before they crash the concert on the beach when they land on earth at the end of the special and also a continuation of [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506415) i wrote when the special first aired

"what do you mean a pink you emerged from your gem? that's not possible," pearl says, exasperated and still jittery even now when white diamond has promised never to bleed them of their color again. "steven, you're not making any sense."

he still isn't sure how white diamond managed to do that in the first place, but it makes him feel better having bismuth, lapis, and peridot spread out around them in a defensive circle, weapons at the ready. logically, steven knows that the chances of the diamonds attacking them now that they have agreed to visit earth and help him with the corrupted gems are low, but he still remembers the feeling of having his gem ripped out of him and he never wants to experience that ever again. he won't be taking any chances. 

steven shrugs, reaching out to grab garnet's arm when she jumps a moment before white diamond turns to look at them. "i'm not making it up. connie even saw it. it was pink diamond first, then my mom, and then  _me_. i don't know why it happened, but i'm just glad to have my gem back."

amethyst leans into pearl's side and sighs, blowing her hair out of her face as she does. "man, steven always gets up to awesome stuff when we're out of it. no fair!"

pearl tsks at amethyst, but doesn't push her away. "steven could have  _died_ after his gem was removed. that isn't 'awesome', amethyst, that's  _horrible_!"

connie speaks up then, a cautious hand on her sword as the diamond ship continues to hurtle through space towards earth. "steven looked so sick when his gem was taken. i was... i thought that he might not... _make_ it."

"sorry, connie. i never meant to frighten you like that," steven murmurs, his eyes beginning to water when connie only smiles back at him before hugging him tight, only now realizing that he almost _died_. he almost died in _space_. "sorry."

what would have happened back on earth if he had not gotten back to his gem in time? how devastated would his dad have been? would connie and the gems have been able to get home? steven shivers thinking of all the possibilities that could have occurred, a calm sort of horror washing over him. the adrenaline finally drains out of him in that one terrifying moment and he sags forward in connie's arms, holding her close and hoping that it will be enough to convey what he's feeling right now. 

"not your fault, i know you didn't plan any of that," connie replies, laughing and also beginning to cry when amethyst joins in on the hug. "you're alive. we all are and we're going home. now we just have to put this all behind us and focus on fixing the corrupted gems, okay?"

steven nods, too overcome with emotion to risk a verbal reply. pearl runs her hands through their hair and holds them tight, lapis, peridot, and bismuth closing in soon after. bismuth rubs her chin into steven's hair, chuffing as steven giggles and looks up to stare at garnet when the fusion still has not spoken.

"the pink you that emerged from your gem was your self, wasn't it?" garnet asks, arms crossed across her chest in deep thought.

"i think so," steven answers, squirming when peridot decides to shove her head underneath his arm and almost impales him in his armpit with her glasses. "i just know that when my gem was taken, i was sick and when i got it back, i was me again."

garnet nods and wraps her arms around all the others, completing their group hug. "then that's all that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)


End file.
